Smile and Laugh
by Akashita
Summary: A little fun and insinuating conversations. Everything ends with a happy face. B&B 4 ever baby! I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writting it. Review please!
1. Childish Booth!

**Author's Note: **_Hello again everyone. This fic is small and simple but I am not used to write short and FUN things like this, I'm more the kind of angust and drama girl so I hope you like it and enjoy because I've had a really great time writting it. Review please, is the first time I write something like this and I want to know what you think about it just to know if in the future I should write stuff like this. By the way, the end of season twon was PERFECT!!! "What do we do now Booth?" ummmmmm I could tell you what you should do with him Brennan... REVIEW!!!_

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

"Oh God!" he said with his eyes wide open. She turned her face and looked at him directly in the eye.

"What?" her face was like a poem, an expression of amusement and missunderstanding. He approached her a little bit more and pointed her with his finger with that incredible grin on his face.

"You were smiling! I did it Bones!! I made you smile!!"

"And that makes you so happy? Of course I was smiling, everytime you act like a little child I smile, I can't help it Booth" she said smiling widely again.

"Hey I wasn't acting like a little child I was just trying to convince you to quit working for a while and join me to dinner. That's all!"

"But you were begging just like little children do Booth, and sometimes you are completely..." she stopped suddenly before her words went too far but stopping that way made Booth want to know what she was going to say.

"I am completely what Bones?" she turned to the examination table but he turned around the table and put in front of her so she couldn't avoid him."I am what Bones? Come on , tell me. It won't hurt "

"I told you, you are always acting like a child."

"Come on Bones, tell me. What were you going to say?"

She sighted and faced him. Looking into those eyes with that extremely irresistible smile on his face she couldn't do anything but tell him

"Ok. I was going to say that sometimes, just sometimes, when you are acting like this you are completely irresistible"

Those words caugh him by surprise but his smile never faded. She was trying to act normal, like she told him those words every day but looking at Booth's expression only made it harder. Before she could stop him he caugh her nose between his finger making her blush.

"You are irresistible Bones, just saying things like this" and let her nose away again.

Brennan's eyes scanned everything around her, trying to avoid those words and also trying to hide her shinning red face. She met his eyes finally and saw Booth standing in front of her smiling widely, not only with his mouth but also with his eyes.

"Ok" she said more to herself than to anyone else " That's really good"

"Yes is good Bones" he answered her, knowing that she was completely uncomfortable because of that situation.

Moments passed umcomfortably and Brennan focused her attention on the bones that were lying over her examination table. She didn't need to look to know that Booth was playing with his dice again with that smile on his face. She was sure her words made his ego became bigger than it was before and she could feel it all over the place. His confident about himself was some of the things she loved about him, he was always so sure about every decission he made that sometimes she thought they were more alike than everyone could ever see. Her mind was running up and down, remembering all those times they fought about simple things and she realised how childish they were sometimes.

"Bones?" his voice took her out of her toughts and looked at him

"What?"

"What were you thinking?" he asked grinning.

"Why do you ask me that Booth? Aren't you a little childish today?"

"Well I am not childish today and I ask you because you were smiling again and you usally don't smile when you are examinating your bones"

"Well..." she said turning her face down again "I was thinking about you and me being childish and that we are more alike than people think. Sometimes, just sometimes Booth I don't want to say anything more about this 'cause I don't want your ego become even bigger"

Booth started laughing uncontrollably and she looked up with and questioning look on her face. _What did I say?._

"Booth?" she tried but he couldn't stop laughing of her words "Booth!!" she yelled this time. He controlled himself and tried to speak without starting laughing again.

"What Bones?"

"What is so funny?" she stood and looked at him seriously. If there was something funny she wanted to know what it was to laugh about it too.

"Well, your conception about me is a little bit different of how I see myself. That thing about my ego and that stuff... I can't stop laughing when you say things like this Bones. In any other situation I would be angry because of that comment but right now I think it is really funny" he started laughing again but cut himself off to keep talking "And yes, we are more alike than anyone knows Bones, including the ego thing"

Brennan took that comment really bad and put on the defensive.

"Booth I think that having a great ego helps you not to loose your point of view and perception about people and situations when you need to be objective. On the other hand you use your ego as a essential element of your alpha-male tendences and that could make you loose your objectivity in a dangerous situation when you masculinity feels threatened"

"Ok Bones. I get it. More mumbo jumbo about me and I promise I won't make responsible of my actions. Let it pass Bones" he breahted soundly and look at her with a questioning look on his face " So, are you coming or not?"

"What?" she asked him nerviously

"Are you having dinner with me or not?"

She looked down at the table and let the bone that was on her hand over the examination table again. She took out the gloves and put her hands on her pokets.

"It depends"she said smiling softly

"It depends of what?" he said smiling at her in response

"If your are going to act childish again"

"I will act how you want to Bones. I promise to behave."

She turned around and took off her lab coat, letting it rest over one of the chairs in the plataform. Then she started walking towards the entrance doors leaving Booth were he was with his kaw completely open. When the automatic doors opened he heard her say

"Oh but if I don't want you to behave Booth..."

* * *

_Review please, let me know what you think and I will be the happiest girl on earth!! Help a depressed girl go onnnnnnnn!!!!_


	2. People skills

**Author's Note: **_I know I know. I've been a bad girl for updating so late. It took me a lot to write this short chapter but I've been really busy with my University tests and I couldn't find time for this. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send me your reviews letting me know what you think. Who are the best people in the world?? My reviewers Love you all honeys!! Kisses_

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

"I can't believe you're saying that Booth. You, the one who is so respectfull with other people actually saying that I'm basically stupid because I trust science more than people. Your actions speak for you Booth." Said Temperance. She was actually so angry that felt like her cheeks were going to burn.

"Oh Bones please don't be so touchy. I'm not insulting you" said Booth trying not to take her furious too seriously.

"You said it with tone" she said pointing at him.

"But I'm not insulting"

"Why are you always so...?" she cut herself off.

"So what?" Booth looked at her starteing to feel offended.

"God... Never mind"Brennan decided to concentrate on her food.

"You were going to say something Bones so say it!" now Booth was the one who was really mad.

"No, I'm not! Booth I'm eating now. We'll talk later"

"Ok, but don't play Bones 'cause we know that "later" won't come"

"Whatever you say Booth"Brennan sighed in frustation

"Yes, whatever I say Bones"

"Booth please stop it!" she said out loud.

"No I just can't deal with this. I was just kidding and you've made a drama of it" Booth said mocking her and acting overdramatically.

"I didn't make a drama. I felt insulted that's all"

"But I say I was kidding for God sake. Let it go Bones."

"Ok I let it go."

Both of them went back to their food realising how an stupid comment could made start a war between the two of them. Booth knew that he had no right saying what he said and should have know how she was going to misinterpretate it so decided honestly to apologise to her.

"Bones I'm sorry if you felt ofended." He started saying looking back at her, waiting for her to look up at him "Next time I will put my mouth shut and won't say a thing".

"No Booth, it's ok. We make jokes all the time it's just that... I don't know. It's been hard for me to trust people and I trust you and suddenly you say something like that and in any other situation I'd laughed but I took it bad. I'm the one who has to apologise. I'm really sorry." she tried to use his charm smile against him and it seemed to worked when his tensed expression softened into a huge smile on his face. _This charm smile really works_ she tought.

"Hey Bones. I'm so proud of you." he said smiling widely. "I mean since I know you I've seen you improve your people skills and that's awsome. And thanks so much for trusting me, it's... it's beautiful."

"It's the truth, That's all." she said matter-of-factly "Well, let's eat. Want to drink some more beer?"

"Sure" Booth replied and went back to his fod, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

_You know what to do... send Marina your reviewssssssss!!! Love you!!_


End file.
